White Heaven
by Cookie2016
Summary: This is about a girl,who has to find her place in society,to fight for her freedom and to fight for her love.She tries to fit in along her friends who seem perfect to fit in.Plans to overthrow the leading faction,to kill Divergents and to supposedly maintain peace in society make a cut through her life,though she already has many cuts.What's one more? (Also on my Wattpad account)
1. 1 - "Never again"

It's not usual for a man to have more than one woman as his 'wife'. At least not in our world with these five factions; Erudite, Amity, Candor, Dauntless and Abnegation.

The Erudite are also called 'the Intelligent'. They are known for their knowledge, either learned or scholarly. And that they want to overthrow the Abnegation. They think that the intelligent people should lead the society.

The Abnegation, 'the Selfless', known for refusing to look at themselves in the mirror for too long. Their clothes are plain in comparison to the other factions.

The Amity, also known as 'the Peaceful', are totally against violence. Any kind. They don't live in the city with the other four factions. One of the main aspects of the Amity is friendship together with peaceful harmony.

The Candor are 'the Honest'. The value being open and sincere. They use truth serum when they think that someone is lying. Almost everyone believes that this is only a rumor. But I know otherwise. I'll get to that later.

The fifth faction, the Dauntless, also called 'the Brave', are the most fearless, undaunted and brave ones in this society. They never seem to be discouraged.

Every faction has its own color to identify itself. The Erudite are wearing blue, mostly suits or dresses that are going to their knees.

The Abnegation wear grey clothes that look really plain and they covered as much skin as possible.

The Amity wear red and yellow, it's suiting their warm and open personality.

The clothing of the Candor is more formal like those of the Erudite. The only difference is, that Candor clothing is black and white.

Last but not least, the Dauntless clothing. It's black and some have also a bit red in it. Many have piercings or tattoos.

I earlier said, that the thing with the truth serum was believed to be a rumor. But I know the truth. I was wandering around many times with a few friends. We saw how the Candor used the truth serum once. That experience and many more made me realize, that there are more dark secrets in this society.

But that is something for later. Right now, my thoughts are with the upcoming 'aptitude test'. Every sixteen year old has to take it before the 'choosing ceremony'. Me and most of my siblings will take it this year. You wonder how that can be when everyone has to choose at sixteen? And women can't get more children in one year? My father is some sort of player. He has more than three 'wives' and with each, he has at least two to a maximum of four children. With each 'wife'.

If someone asked him about it, he would only answer it with 'I love children'. But I knew that he wanted power in our faction. He wanted to be the leader.

What my faction is?

Abnegation.

And I hate it there. Almost everyone was nice. Almost. Everyone except my family. My father mostly wanted strong boys that would fit into Abnegation. He already had some sons, but he wanted one more and that was when my mother had gotten pregnant for the last time. And it was me in her womb.

As I was born and it came out that I was a girl, my father hated me, not believing my innocent appearance. My mother hated me as well, saying that it had been her very last chance to be my father's real wife.

In the end, she had only one son and three daughters, one of them being me. It turned out that I could be very rebellious sometimes, which is also why I have faint scars on my body from punishment. I knew that I was expected to choose Abnegation at the 'choosing ceremony'.

But I, Jennifer Allison Carter from Abnegation, will definitely choose my own fate and not let myself get pushed around by my so called 'family' anymore. And never ever again.


	2. 2 - "Trust The Test?"

Sitting on the meadow on the Abegnation land between the houses and trees was relaxing. And it was more relaxing when my best friend Tris was there with me. Her real name was Beatrice, but she wanted a shorter name, so I gave her that nickname. She, her brother and their parents were also Abegnation. Tris and Caleb would be going through the aptitude test and the choosing ceremony with me.

"How are you feeling, knowing that it's our turn this year?" I asked her while staring at the bright blue sky above us.

"I don't know", she answered truthfully, "For one, I think we're lucky to live in this society and not outside the wall. I was told that the war had been terrible and that we are the only ones left. Nothing else is supposed to exist out there." She pauses for a moment. On the other hand, I'm not so sure how to feel about this idea from the founders. Even with the Candor there are lies and even with our so called 'police' there are crimes. This system has some flaws no matter how much they work on it and its perfection."

"I know. I have the feeling that the peace isn't going to last a decade."

"What do you think your result is going to be, Jen?"

"I honestly don't know. But I certainly envy the Dauntless. They are brave and more importantly free. I wish I could be like them..." I trailed off at the end. Tris looked at me knowingly.

"Your family?" I nodded. "When you choose anything except Abnegation, then you should be safe."

"Jennifer!" my mother yelled as she approached us hastily, "Oh, hello Beatrice. Your parents want to see you."

"Thank you Miss Carter. I will see you later then Jennifer."

Tris knew how my mother would react when someone didn't use my full first name.

"Okay." My mother pulled me towards our house and pushed me inside.

"Sit down", she sneered and already had a comb and a scissor in her hand. I sat down warily and felt her pulling at my hair and I heard the sound of it being cut. After cutting my hair, my mother put it into the traditional Abnegation bun.

"Pass the aptitude test and choose Abnegation. Understood?" she said threatening. She was cutting away the stray hair. Suddenly, I felt the pointy tip of the scissor in my skin. I jumped forward, making it fall to the ground and put a hand on my nape.

"What is wrong with you?! I get that you hate me, but do you have to almost kill me for it?" I screamed at my mother. "Don't be such a wimp, it's only a scratch! And now get out and go to your test!" I quickly hurried outside and headed towards the house of the Prior family. Tris' mother opened the door. "Hello Mrs Prior. Is Tris still in?" I asked politely. She greeted me with a happy smile and let me in. "It's good to see you again Jennifer. Oh my god, you're bleeding? What happened?" She lead me towards a chair and got a wet cloth and a small patch. "I fell unhappily when I came ere."

"Does it hurt much?" she asked me.

"Not so much. It's easily bearable", I lied. That was a definite proof that I couldn't belong in Candor. I hissed when Mrs Prior put the cloth on the cut. After cleaning it and putting the patch on it, I thanked her and she let me go to Tris. She was already waiting for me.

"There you are Jen, are you okay? I heard you talking to my mom."

"I'm fine Tris, just a minor cut. Come on, the test won't be waiting for us."

We said a polite goodbye to Mr and Mrs Prior and headed out, where we met Caleb who was helping an old woman. He saw us and called us over.

"Hey, do you two wanna get the other bags?" We did reluctantly and that hesitation was enough for me to know, that I truly didn't belong in Abnegation.

After we helped the old woman carry her bags to her house, we made our way to the big building where the test would be done. It was just a few hundred meters away from the building where the ceremony would take place. It was even bigger, since almost everyone of all factions had to fit in there. Everyone except for those who stayed back to prepare a welcome for the 'newbies', each faction having its own way.

Caleb's voice was pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What if she's been blind or an amputee? Would you have helped her then?"

Was he really trying to talk us into feeling guilt?

"We were thinking about it", I answered.

"It's not that hard. Really."

I stopped walking and looked at Caleb.

"For you maybe. But not for me." I started walking again. My mind told me to trust the test, because I didn't know where I could truly belong to. I trusted the test to point me into the right direction. Where would I go? What would I be? Kind? Honest? Selfless? Smart? Or Brave? The test would tell me, but I made the wrong decision to trust its judgement. Because it didn't give me the result I hoped for.


	3. 3 - "Ceremony"

We stood in line to enter the building. Every faction had their own entrance. Erudite, Amity, Candor and Abnegation were here and only the Dauntless had to still appear. Our fraction was next to the Candor and one of the boys approached us.

"Hey. So, all the food that we're not getting, you guys are giving away to the Factionless? Right? Yeah?"

The Abnegation in front of us nodded hesitantly and slowly. The Candor snorted.

"You're all liars. Why are you lying to me? Everybody knows you keep it for yourselves. So why don't you just admit it? Huh?" he sneered.

Nobody answered him and he was getting a little impatient. And angry as well. So he stepped closer and it seemed like he was close to hit the person in front of him.

"I'm talking to you. Are all of you stiffs deaf or somethin'? Hey!"

When he shoved one of the Abnegation, Tris wanted to step forward, but Caleb quickly holds her back. "I'm talking to you stiff! Why do you all have to be liars?"

I had enough and squeezed myself between the nervous Abnegation and that Candor.

"Because we're not so stuck up and bitchy like you, Candor", I said emotionless.

The Candor wanted to say something but was interrupted when the train with the Dauntless arrived. He immediately went back to his fraction and Tris pulled me back.

"Was that really necessary Jennifer?" Caleb asked annoyedly.

I only glared at him and waited in silence to enter the building. The Dauntless were the loudest of us all when they jumped out of the driving train and I felt the envy coming back up. The attendance of all sixteen year olds was checked and we were then lead into a room were a woman was waiting for us. We sat down, each fraction with itself and listened to what she had to say.

"One hundred years ago, after the war, our founders created a system they believed would prevent future conflicts and create lasting peace. Today, aptitude testing based on your personality will assign you to one of the factions. While it is our belief that choosing the faction indicated by your test is the best way to ensure success within the faction system, tomorrow it is your right at the choosing ceremony to choose any of the five factions, regardless of your test results. However, once the choice has been made, there will be no change allowed."

She kept talking for at least ten minutes before calling a few names.

"Robert Black, Susan Black, Albert Cain, Peter Hayes, Caleb Prior, Beatrice Prior, Johanna Reyes and Jennifer Allison Carter. You eight are the first to do the test. Please follow Ryan."

She motioned to a man in a blue suit who was patiently waiting for us.

I entered a different room. There was a black haired woman next to a chair and a computer. On my left side was a giant mirror. I looked at it shortly before approaching the chair.

"What is it with you Abnegation and mirrors?" the woman asked.

"We reject vanity", I said curtly.

"Yeah. I know. Sit down", she demanded, "I'm Tori. I'll be administering your test. You'll be offered a series of choices to test your aptitude for each faction until you get one result. I wouldn't sweat it. 95% get the faction of their origin, and from the looks of you..."

Tori handed me a small vial with a blue liquid.

"What is this?" I questioned while examining the blue liquid.

"Bottoms up", she said evasively.

I gulped and drank the liquid. Everything went dark around me before I woke up again without Tori being there but lots and lots of mirror.

"Choose. Now. Before it's too late", a voice told me.

I twirled around and saw meat and a knife.

"Why? What do I have to do with them?" I questioned.

"Choose."

"Tell me!" I demanded.

I heard a dog barking behind me. When I turned around I spotted a german shepherd with his teeth bared and he was growling dangerously. The dog suddenly launched at me. I frantically thought about what I could do. I remembered that it was only a simulation so I just sank down on my knees. Instead of growling I heard whining. The dog wasn't looking so dangerous anymore.

"Puppy!" a little girl exclaimed.

I looked to my right and saw the little girl which resembled a younger version of me. The dog began growling again and launched at the little girl this time. I gasped and ran after the dog and leapt at it, attempting to stop it from attacking an innocent person.

I suddenly woke up from the simulation just in time to see the panicked expression of Tori. She was urging me to stand up.

"Get up. We're going out the back door before a supervisor comes."

"What was my result?" I immediately wanted to know.

"What happened?" I kept asking.

"You're going to tell your family that the serum made you sick and that I sent you home. All right?"

"N-No, what was my result?" I pressured.

"Abnegation. And Candor. And Amity. And Erudite. And Dauntless."

"Dauntless? That's every existing faction."

"Your results were inconclusive."

"That can't be possible. It doesn't make sense to me."

"No. It's not impossible. But it's certainly extremely rare. They call it 'Divergent'. Listen. You can't tell anyone about this. Not even your parents."

"As far as the world is concerned, you received an Abnegation result because that is what I manually entered."

"So what am I supposed to do at the choosing ceremony? I was supposed to learn what to do. This was supposed to tell me what faction to choose, the test. We're supposed to trust it."

Panic made itself noticeable inside me very quickly.

"The test didn't work on you. You have to trust yourself now. Tell your family that you were sick and were allowed to leave early and that your result is Abnegation."

I was speechless. How was I supposed to choose tomorrow? My family would never believe me when I tell them.

To my surprise, I bumped into Tris on my way out.

"Tris, you were allowed to leave earlier too?"

"Y-Yeah", she stuttered, "I have to tell you something but not here."

She pulled me after her towards our favorite place behind a group of trees, close to the Abnegation houses.

"I have to tell you something too."

"I'm Divergent", we both said at the same time.

I looked at her surprisedly.

"You too?" we chorused, "oh my god."

We chatted till the others were starting to return from their test. I said goodbye to Tris with a heavy heart and readied myself for the confrontation with my family.

"What happened to you today?! Where did you go after your test?!"

"Why do you care?" I asked and earned a slap.

"Pay a little bit more respect to our mother", one of my older brothers said, "now answer her."

"I got sick, so they sent me home early", I mumbled.

"Did you finish your test?!"

"Yes."

"What's your result?!"

"Why should we believe you that you felt sick? And that your result is correct?" the other brother sneered.

"Because it's the truth", I answered and got another slap.

"If you have a bruise tomorrow, cover it up, I don't care how."

"Don't be so impudent."

"I'm not!"

My brother punched me into my stomach.

"What was your result?!"

"A-Abnegation", I wheezed.

"She's still lying. What do we do?"

My mother smirked evilly.

It was one of those times when I wished that I had a normal family. A normal family with nice siblings and parents who would say how much they love me, praise me when I did something good or who would just say simple things like 'how are you feeling today' or just a simple 'good night'.

The next day I have to think of myself. My life will be a never changing hell if so stay here. I'm leaving Abnegation to a hundred percent, but the final question is; where to?

"Factions, please gather in your assigned areas."

"Hello Jennifer."

"Hey Tris", I said and quickly glanced at my mother and my older brothers.

When I didn't see them looking I exhaled relieved and smiled at Tris. She had noticed my expression and gently took my wrist, pushing the sleeve up with her fingers. So she saw the bruise. She pulled me towards her parents.

"Mr and Mrs Prior, Caleb", I greeted.

"Hello Jennifer, how are you today?"

Before I could answer, a woman dressed in blue stepped towards us.

"Morning, Jeanine."

I remembered that the woman was Jeanine Matthews, leader of Erudite.

"Good morning, Andrew. How is Marcus holding up?"

"As well as can be expected."

"We need to find out who's behind these rumors."

"I think we all know who it is."

I was confused about what they were talking.

"If it's someone from Erudite, I promise I'll find out who. These are your children. I don't think I knew they were choosing today. What are your names?"

Jeanine looked at us expectantly.

"I'm... I'm Caleb. This is Beatrice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. And you are...?" she directed the last part towards me.

"Jennifer", I replied and shook her hand.

"Ah, Carter, I believe? Quite big family. Jeanine Matthews, Erudite leader. I hope you three make the right decision today. And I'm sure your parents will support whatever your choice will be."

Yeah, we'll see about that. 'Cause I'm not so sure about my parents' support.

"Now. I want you to choose who you truly are and where you truly belong. Not on a whim. Not because you wish you were someone you're not. But because you honestly know yourself. I want you to choose wisely. And I know you will."

Me and Tris looked at each other, trying to let it go unnoticed.


	4. 4 - "Welcome to Dauntless"

_Now. I want you to choose who you truly are and where you truly belong. Not on a whim. Not because you wish you were someone you're not. But because you honestly know yourself. I want you to choose wisely. And I know you will._

These words lingered in my head through the whole ceremony. We're supposed to choose who we are, she said. Not who we want to be, she said. Easier said than done. How am I going to make a choice knowing that I'm a Divergent and whatever I choose my family won't support me?

The sudden applause got me back to the present, as Jeanine started her speech.

"The faction system is a living being composed of cells, all of you. And the only way it can survive and thrive is for each of you to claim your rightful place. The future belongs to those who know where they belong."

My hands clenched to fists and I hoped that my parents wouldn't notice. Jeanine was talking about those who weren't divergent, those who would definitely fit into one specific faction. Hopefully no one would notice my nervousness and suspect anything as I was too afraid to be revealed.

"When we leave this room, you will no longer be dependents but full-fledged members of our society. Faction before blood."

"Faction before blood", everyone repeated.

I myself would really prefer the faction before blood.

"I love you... No matter what", I heard Natalie say to Tris.

Sadly none of my family would ever say that to me. I think they would rather die.

"Jonathan Ziegler."

One of the Erudite stood up and stepped forward and took the knife from Marcus. The Erudite cut his hand and held it over one of the five bowls.

"Erudite", Marcus called out.

The crowd applauded.

"Jeffrey Yates."

Said boy was from the Dauntless. And he chose them.

"Dauntless."

The Dauntless always were the loudest when someone was choosing their faction. They cheered and hollered very loud.

"Morgan Stokes."

It was a boy with black pants and a white jacket. A Candor. Obviously.

"Amity."

His mother was heard sobbing when her son choose another faction than Candor.

"Claire Satron. Candor."

Applause.

"Sam Robertson. Abnegation."

It must be extremely awful for a mother when her children are leaving their birth faction. But that wouldn't happen with mine. With none of my family. All my 'siblings' that were sixteen and had to choose today as well, have all chosen Abnegation so far. But I couldn't think any further as my name too was called by Marcus.

"Jennifer Allison Carter."

I flinched when my name was called. My mother pinched my arm.

"Remember. Choose Abnegation", she hissed.

I ripped my arm away from her and went down the stairs to the bowls. I eyed every single one of them. Marcus handed me the shimmering knife. I cut my hand on the inside and put the knife down. My hand hovered between two bowls. I hesitated for a moment while I looked over each of them.

Water for Erudite.

Glass for Candor.

Earth for Amity.

Smooth stones for Abnegation.

And finally coal for Dauntless.

Then I moved my hand over to the bowl with the coals. I shook my hand and let a few drops fall onto the coals and I watched as it made a hissing noise.

"Dauntless!" Marcus announced to the crowd.

Through the cheering of my new faction, I heard an angry chorus of 'what' from my family. I was greeted with warm smiles and claps on my back. I took the seat that one of the Dauntless offered me. My eyes went back to the Abnegation for a moment. My family looked at me coldly. But did I really expect them to look at me differently than before? Not really.

I turned my attention back to the front when Caleb and Tris had to make their choice. Caleb went to the Erudite. I was surprised since he could be seen as a perfect Abnegation. But then again, he always loved to read. Then it was Tris' turn.

"Beatrice Prior."

She was as hesitant as I was and she needed a few more moments than me before she decided.

"Dauntless."

I clapped and the others and I greeted Tris with a huge smile on my face.

"I can't believe it. We're going to be in the same faction. I'm happy that I'm not alone."

The other ones weren't as exciting and so Tris and me whispered the whole time till the ceremony was over. The initiates were handed band aids. Then the Dauntless rushed outside, all while cheering. Tris and me followed excitedly. It was fun to feel the wind in my hair while running between all the black clothed people. I never really did any kind of sport but nevertheless I got a good stamina. We had to climb to the rails. I breathed in and out deeply and waited for Tris who was the last to reach the top. My ribs were hurting, even more after I hoisted myself up on the rail.

We couldn't rest for another moment as a train came rolling past us. I started running and watched a few Dauntless jump and open the doors. One after the other they jumped in. Someone held his hand out to me and hoisted me in when I took it. I landed safely on my feet.

"I'm Uriah, Dauntless born", the person who helped me in introduced himself to me, "And you?"

"Jennifer. Abnegation."

"I didn't think that someone from Abnegation would transfer to Dauntless this year. And now it's two? That's a big surprise."

"Life is full of surprises", I said.

I looked around in search for my best friend. I was relieved when I found her sitting on the ground next to a girl from Candor. She had made it.

"Come on", I said and dragged Uriah towards Tris.

"Jenny, you made it. For a moment I feared that you didn't make it. I almost didn't", Tris said.

Her cheeks were still pink from all the running. We Abnegation weren't used to this much of sport. I looked at the girl next to Tris.

"Oh sorry, I'm Christina", she said.

"Jennifer."

"Do you think they might be trying to kill us?" Christina asked referring to earlier.

"Get ready!" an older woman yelled.

"What does she mean with 'get ready'?" I asked Uriah.

"Well if you're afraid of heights than..." he trailed off.

I looked outside and my mouth fell wide open when I saw a few people jump off the train and on the roof.

"They're jumping", I stated when I looked back to Tris and Christina.

"What?" Christina asked dumbfounded and stood next to me.

"What if you don't jump?" I heard someone else asked.

He was from Candor.

"What do you think? You'll be factionless. Good luck, Al", another replied.

I looked at him closely and realized that he was the guy who approached the Abnegation and accused them. I was so looking forward to be in the same faction as him. Not.

"Jenny?" Uriah nudged me from the side.

"Together?" he asked me.

He seemed to know that I was nervous about the jump.

"Yeah", I answered.

We grabbed each other's hands and counted to three before running and jumping out. Uriah landed on his feet while I made a not so elegant crash landing. Uriah was laughing a bit, but he still helped me up. Some of the gravel had dug through my dress and into my skin but at that moment I wasn't really caring.

I looked around for Tris and saw her with Christina. I was relieved that she had made the jump as well. I wanted to go over to her but Uriah pulled me to the edge of the roof. There were a few people standing there, one of them on the edge of the roof. He looked over us initiates with a cold and distant look, matching his eye color which was a mix of blue and grey. A cold blue and grey. He had tattoos on his neck and piercings. He looked very muscular as well.

"All right, listen up! I'm Eric. I'm one of your leaders. If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in. And if you don't have the guts to jump, then you don't belong in Dauntless."

Wow, he got straight to the point.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" one of the Erudite transfers asked. Typical Erudite. Always want to know everything.

"I guess you'll find out. Or not."

That's relieving. Or not. Great, now I was mimicking that leader guy. Oh I already forgot, his name is Eric.

"We just jumped and now we have to jump again?" I whispered to Uriah who only shrugged.

"Someone's gotta go first. Who's it gonna be?" Eric asked.

The others whispered among each other but nobody wanted to step forward and be the first. And they wanted to be Dauntless?

"I am", I said abruptly, "I am going first."

Everyone turned to look at me. Yes, a stiff wanting to jump off of the roof first. I stepped forward and ripped a part of the dress off because it was too long for me.

"Yeah, stiff, take it off!"

I glared at the person who yelled it. And guess what, it was that guy again who yelled at us the day before when we stood in line for the test and who talked to Al about what would happen if someone wouldn't have jumped off the train earlier. I stomped up to him.

"What's your problem?"

"Ooooh. Am I supposed to be scared? Help a little stiff is trying to murder me with her ridiculous face."

I bit my lip and kneed him into his crown jewels. He groaned and went to his knees.

"Shut up", I said.

It felt so good to have done that. I knew he would try to get payback for that during the training. But I think in order to become fully Dauntless, I would have to leave the shy and vulnerable girl behind and become a much stronger one.

Some of the others around us 'ooooh'-ed. I turned back around and climbed onto the edge, almost missing the lightly impressed look of Eric. Almost. Without thinking even another second, I leapt of the edge. The wind rushed past me as I fell through the hole in the ground and it prevented me from breathing. A few seconds later I landed in a net that made me bounce upwards again. My ribs still hurt from the morning and the day before.

The air slowly came back into my lungs. The net was lowered on one side, causing me to roll to the lowered edge. There was a guy with dark blond hair almost brown hair and brown eyes. He lifted me out of the net.

"Did you get pushed?" he asked me.

"No", I shot.

"What's your name?"

"It's... uh..."

I didn't want to keep my original name since it connected me to my past which I wanted to forget. But I wasn't sure if I was allowed to pick a new one.

"Is that a hard one? You can pick a new one if you want, but make it good. You don't get to pick again."

"Okay..."

Before I could tell him, Tris landed in the net and was lifted out by the man.

"What do you want for a name?" he asked me again.

Tris leaned over and whispered into my ear. I smiled and nodded.

"Good idea. My name's Jen."

He nodded and turned to Tris.

"And you?"

Now I whispered in her ear.

"My name's Tris", she said using the nickname I gave her.

"First jumper, Jen and second jumper Tris!" he yelled to the assembled Dauntless.

"Welcome to Dauntless", he said over the cheering in the background.


End file.
